jamesdoctorwhoarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe
A spaceship flies over the Earth. It starts to erupt with flames. The Doctor runs down a collapsing corridor, and the flames blow him into a chamber, which he seals shut with the Sonic Screwdriver. The wall gives way behind him. The Doctor hangs onto a stong wire, and tries to reach for a spacesuit, which begun to float away. The Doctor lets go, and begun to fall to Earth as the spaceship exploded. He fell into an exited frenzy as he tried to get the spacesuit on as he dropped. On Earth a woman was cycling home, as a man in a spacesuit fell out of the sky. She went to inspect, and found the man in the spacesuit groaning to get his helmet open. The woman opens it, to find a head of hair. The Doctor, who was the man in the spacesuit, thought he was blind, but he'd just got his helmet on backwards. She went home to her children, Cyril and Lily. She told her son, that she was borrowing a car, beacause she found a spaceman in a field (Possibly an angel), but he was injured, and couldn't get his helmet off, so she was driving him into town to find a police telephone box (The TARDIS). She drives him to the police box, and he said if she needed him, make a wish. She return home to find her husband was reading the war again, and askes where he would be if it actually happend. Three years later, Reg was flying home for Christmas, but his plane was badly damaged, and his instraments failed him, and he crashed somewhere over the channel. Madge, the Woman who helped the Doctor, woke up and looked at a telegram, to report her husband's death. The next evening, Cyril and Lily were thinking of Christmas wishes. The moment they snapped the stick, the Doctor came. On Christmas Eve the Arwell family go to Mr Digby's house waiting for Mr Cardew. And then one of the front doors fall off, and the Doctor peeped his head where the door should of been. Madge, Cyril and Lily enter the house, and the Doctor puts the door back up, and gives them a tour of the house. Madge tells him about Cyril and Lily's father and that he was dead. The Doctor takes the to the main sitting room where a giant present sat underneath the tree. Cyril notices the box flashing. At night Cyril, keeps asking Lily annoying questions about the giant present. Lily snuck out of their room and go up the stairs to the Doctor's room, whilst Cyril snunk downstairs to the giant present. The Doctor was re-wiring when Lily came in. Cyril opened the box to find a forest in it. The Doctor and Lily cheak if he was still asleep. But he'd tricked them with the old "Bear and Duvet" trick. When they got downstairs they saw Cyril entering the box, so they follow. When Cyril had entered the box, time had gone faster, and was 20 minuites ahead of them. The Doctor reallises there was something wrong, as the trees had never been so active. Cyril was following some tracks, but they were getting bigger, so whatever Lily's brother was following, it was growing. Back in the house, Madge feels uneasy and looks around for Cyril, Lily and the Doctor, only to find them gone. She finds the portal and enters the forest herself. She meets three Harvest Rangers, who hold her at gunpoint. They explain that the forest is private property and she's in danger because of the acid rain coming to melt the trees down into fuel. They do a scan of her, finding that she is not from their era; the portal lead to the future. Madge begins crying from the stress and shock of what's happening. Deciding Madge will trust them if they are unarmed, the three do so, asking if they can interrogate her now. Madge then turns the tables on them by pointing a gun at them, telling them she's from the time of the second world war. Cyril has entered the structure and made his way to the top; inside are wooden statues of a king and a queen. When Cyril sits on a throne in the top of the tower, the Wooden Queen comes to life and puts a crown on him. At the same time, the Doctor and Lily arrive and ascend the stairs. The Wooden King comes to life and follows them up. They find Cyril. The Doctor questions the Queen and King. They are trying to evacuate the forest's life force before the Androzani Trees are melted. They lured Cyril to them, but he is too weak to carry their life force off the planet. To the Doctor's chagrin, he is also too weak. Lily is strong, but too young. Madge is taken to the Harvest Rangers vehicle, where she has all but the female member of the trio tied up to get some answers; Madge trusts her more than the men. The female ranger says they can scan for her children and set up a radio feed to receive any voices within the area. However, as soon as this is set up, a warning about the acid rain sounds and the rangers are teleported away. Madge hears Cyril over the radio, saying he will wait at the tower until she comes as she always comes. Worried for the child's life, the Doctor tries explaining to Cyril that the portal they used to get to this planet will close soon, and they have to leave right away if they have a chance of avoiding the acid rain. However, the child is adamant and the rain begins; the tower won't hold up for long. They notice the ground shaking. Outside, the rangers' vehicle, a giant robot is being piloted poorly towards the tower. The Doctor recognizes the driving style: Madge. She tells the Doctor he is fired as caretaker before crashing the robot next to the tower. The Doctor rushes her inside, where the Wooden Queen and King decide she is strong and old enough. The Doctor realises they are saying that all life comes from the "mother ship". The forest's life force enters Madge as the room separates from the tower and launches itself into the time vortex. On the Queen's instruction to think of her destination, the Doctor tells her to think of all the memories and emotions of home until it hurts. Complying, Madge begins thinking of her husband and how he followed around all the time until she promised to marry him. However, she then sees a display of her husband's plane, lost at sea. Not wanting to see her husband crash, Madge asks the Queen and King not to show her that. Lily and Cyril realise she's been keeping a secret from them. In a flash of light, everyone is transported to Digby's lawn. The Doctor explains that the trees' life force, the Wooden Queen and Wooden King have left and are now out in space. Madge tries hugging her children, but they ask what she meant about their father dying. The Doctor excuses himself. When he steps outside, he rushes back to tell Madge to come out; Reg landed right behind them. The Doctor explains that her love led him into the time vortex and he used the light from the escape pod as a guide. Reg wonders what happened until he is told it's Christmas. He puts aside thought to enjoy the holiday with his family. Later, Madge enters the attic as the Doctor prepares to leave. Seeing the TARDIS, she realises the Doctor was the spaceman she helped years earlier. She asks him to stay and enjoy Christmas, but he tells her he cannot. Madge thinks he has family of his own, but the Doctor says they think he died. Madge orders the Doctor to go see his family; they shouldn't think he's dead at Christmas. As he enters the TARDIS, the Doctor tells Madge that if she ever needs his help again, she should make another wish. Reg enters as the TARDIS dematerializes. Madge explains the Doctor has returned to the time vortex; she thinks it's a lovely place. The Doctor arrives at Amy and Rory's. Amy answers the door with a water gun, thinking it Christmas carolers again. He greets her awkwardly, wondering how long it has been since they last met. Amy tells him two years. She says River told them the truth and she's not hugging first. After they hug, she invites the Doctor in, calling Rory to see who's at the door. Rory tries pretending to be surprised, but Amy tells him that they've been past that. The Doctor asks if they have room for one more. They tell him that they always set a place for him. As Amy and Rory head in, the Doctor leaks a few tears, then joins his friends for Christmas dinner. Cast *The Doctor- Matt Smith *Madge Arwell- Clair Skinner *Cyril Arwell- Maurice Cole *Lily Arwell- Holly Earl *Reg Awell- Alexander Armstrong *Amy Pond- Karen Gillan *Rory Pond- Arthur Darvill *Ven-Garr- Paul Bazely *Droxil- Bill Bailey *Billis- Arabella Weir *Wooden King- Spencer Wilding *Wooden Queen- Paul Kasey *Co-pilot- Sam Stockmen